One For Luck
by Guacameowle
Summary: Despite it being his birthday, you can't help but take advantage of Yoosung's gullibility.


It didn't come as a surprise to you that you were the first one to wake up, regardless of what day it was. Yoosung was not known for being a morning person and on his birthday you were not inclined to wake him, not when you could take this precious time to watch while he slept, especially not when it was one of his few days off from school or clinics and he had the opportunity to catch up on much needed rest.

He had caught you doing it before, watching him sleep that is. The first time he'd caught you he blushed beautifully and turned his face into the pillows mumbling something along the lines of it being "embarrassing," but when he had turned his face back to you he'd had the brightest smile on his face. The second time he caught you he giggled in slightly less embarrassment before shuffling closer to bury his face against your neck to hide his smile. By the third time, he seemed to take it more in stride, waking to your gaze, smiling brightly, and immediately tipping forward in silent request of a soft morning kiss. The fourth time his reaction was nearly tearful as he threw his arms around you, squeezing tightly despite the awkward positioning on your bed, and whispered a soft "thank you for cherishing me" that left you breathless and clinging to him just the same.

By now he's caught you watching him sleep numerous times, far too numerous to count even, but that wasn't about to deter you.

The early sunlight filtered in low from the blinds, throwing an amber glow across Yoosung's sleeping body. The fluff of his hair seemed to shine more golden than usual with the natural morning light, falling across his forehead and over his closed eyes as his usually adorned hairclips were stored in a tiny carrying case in your bathroom.

The covers had slipped down at some point in the night, falling across the small of his back, leaving an expanse of naked skin visible and bathed in sunshine. His bare arms were stretched and bent beneath the pillow his head rested upon. Pale pink lips slightly parted as they took in steady, slow, sleeping breaths.

He wasn't old by any means, turning 21 today, but in sleep he looked younger and more innocent – though you knew that innocence was _far_ from the truth.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand you realized that if he didn't rise soon, you both would be late for the breakfast his parents had driven in for. With a sigh you resolved yourself in waking him, gently of course, slowly so as not to tarnish his birthday morning.

A soft sweep of your fingers through his hair had him sighing in sleep, a faint smile on his lips forming. The brush of your finger against his brow and down his cheek had his features relaxing once again. You trailed your fingers up his bicep, across his shoulder, and down his back where they began to skate random figures and patterns across the pale skin. The ticklish actions led him to fidgeting, body flexing and relaxing against the touch, before he exhaled softly and lied still once again.

Leaning forward just enough, you trailed your lips up his arm to the level of his shoulder, not quite a kiss so much as a slide of skin against skin. He smelled warm and of the soft lavender scent of your shampoo. Reaching your intended destination, you opened your mouth to press your teeth against sleep-warm skin, nipping gently to rouse him from slumber and immediately pressed a soft lingering kiss to soothe.

He grumbled nonsense you couldn't decipher, his eyelashes fluttering open as you settled on resting your chin on his shoulder and squeezing low on his hip with the hand you had wrapped around his back, effectively pressing you to his side.

After he finally blinked away the last remnants of sleep, he turned his head slightly to peer up at you before a smile and blush blossomed and he dipped his face into the crook of his arm and giggled.

You couldn't help but giggle in return, hand trailing up his side and squeezing once you felt a shiver run through him.

Tipping forward just enough so you spoke directly into his ear you whispered, "Happy Birthday, Yoosung."

He seemed to come alive at the phrase, head popping up rapidly, smile widening, wiggling beneath your arm so he was lying on his back and peering up at you.

Once he'd settled down, his bright eyes jumped across your face taking in your sincerity and gazing fondly.

"Thank you. This…," his eyes drifted down to watch where he nervously wiggled his fingers before taking a deep breath and continuing, "This is the first time I've had someone special to me with me on my birthday. It feels extra special now."

Your heart swelled at his words and you couldn't control your megawatt smile if you tried.

"Thank you for letting me spend it with you. I want to spend many more birthdays with you." Your arm squeezed tighter around him as you spoke.

His eyes shot up to look directly into yours, "Me too! Not just mine! I mean, I want to spend your birthdays with you too! I want to make them special for you!"

"I believe you will. But today," you flexed your fingers along his side and began to slowly drag your palm down to his hip, "is about making _your day_ special." He gasped as your fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers teasingly, scratching your nails lightly along the hidden skin.

The lids of his eyes dropped heatedly before he licked his lips and leant up in attempt to coax you into a kiss…

But you had other plans for today.

Swiftly you brought your free hand up and halted his approach by pressing a finger to his puckered lips. His eyes widened in surprise at your sudden refusal.

"Have you heard of the Birthday Kisses Rule?" You laced your voice and expression with as much seriousness as you could muster.

His forehead crinkled in confusion, eyes searching yours for an answer as he gave a muffled "huh?" as his answer.

You pulled your finger away as he dropped his head back obediently onto his pillow to listen intently to your approaching explanation.

"On your birthday, you're only supposed to be given the exact number of kisses as the age you are turning that day. So today you get…" you dropped of the answer, allowing him the chance to answer.

"Only 21 kisses…" he sounded dejected.

You nodded solemnly, "It makes sense you hadn't heard this rule, given you didn't have a girlfriend before me. I'm glad I was here to explain this to you."

"Me too. What happens if I get more than 21 kisses today?" He eyes and voice were earnest.

"You… don't want to know," you spoke low, adding a sense of gravity to your words. As his eyes widened, he nodded in agreement. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from breaking out in a smile at his gullibility. Briefly, a twinge of guilt filtered through you at the thought of tricking him, on his birthday no less, but you vowed you'd make it up to him.

"We'll have to keep track of your kisses today. You'll be responsible and keep count, yes?"

"Yes! Of course! But uh, do only… your kisses count?"

"Do you plan on kissing someone else other than me?" You don't have to feign the shock in your voice.

"No! No no," he's quick to assuage you, "I mean, well… my mom and sister might give me a kiss when they see me today."

Right. The family breakfast you'd woken him up for.

"Oh. I'll have to check, but those likely won't count," you hoped he would believe you.

"Hmm, maybe it's just for romantic kisses then. Maybe Seven knows?" He made to reach for his phone but you grabbed his wrist gently before he could get it, pinning his hand beside his head on the pillow.

"I'll ask him later," with the hand that was previously resting on his hip you shifted the covers and threw your leg over Yoosung's hips, effectively straddling him, "but for now shouldn't we get started on those first few kisses?"

Immediately his eyes began to glaze over as he nodded eagerly, his free hand rising up and resting in a similar position as his restrained hand. You smiled as he anticipated your move, bringing your hand up to clasp his free wrist, now effectively pinning both of his appendages down and basking in his deep relaxed sigh.

With a slight adjustment of your hips you rocked your panty clad hips against him, earning a sharp "ah" from his pretty mouth. You could feel his cock stiffening in his boxers, not quite fully erect but well on its way.

You leant your body forward, applying more pressure from your upper body weight onto his wrists knowing he'd let you know if it was too much for him, but enjoying the flex and pull of his arms as he tested and adjusted to your restraint.

You kept it slow, rolling your hips against him at a steady unhurried pace, making sure to give him the pressure you knew he liked, less teasing than you usually were.

It _was_ his birthday after all.

His eyes blinked heavily as you dry humped him, his breath often catching in his throat at a particularly long grind, his stomach clenching and dipping as his body amped up his arousal. His mouth stayed parted when he wasn't biting at his lower lip, his little breathy moans drifting up to you as you watched him from above.

Once you felt he was fully erect, you dove to latch onto his lower lip, thrilling at his gasp and the upward buck of his hips as he began actively participating in grinding against you, his eyes slipping shut obediently. With a tilt of your head, your tongue delved into his mouth, sweeping across his – slick, pliant, hot. You kissed him as deeply as you could, tongue sliding and teasing along the contours of his mouth.

His breathing came in and out heavily through his nostrils, clearly attempting to not break the kiss lest he waste a birthday kiss.

You broke away with a lusty moan when the head of his erect cock positioned itself to hit your clit with every grind, sending you into more sporadic humping - shorter and faster grinds that sent sparks up your spine and had the muscles of your thighs beginning to ache.

"Count," your tone left no room for argument despite its breathy delivery. At your words he mewled, eyes snapping open immediately and bucking his hips out of time with your delivery.

"One." It was nearly a whisper, but it was there. His reward was a firmer grasp of your hands on his wrists and a faster pace of yours hips.

His body pulled taut with a high-pitched moan, eyes falling shut again as he threw his head back onto the pillow, arms pulling on reflex at your grip but not struggling to get free. He began to rut faster, panting as he exerted himself, bouncing you on his hips as he sought release.

You pressed down firmly with your hips, stilling your grinding as he continued to push against the pressure your body provided him.

"Yoosung," you sang-song his name despite the ache and dampness growing between your legs. "Where do you want me to kiss you?"

He gave a whine at your lack of movement, but moved to look back at you, providing proof that he had in fact heard your question. He made eye contact before turning his head to the side, baring his neck and rolling his hips again in a silent plea.

He knew to use his words when he wanted something though.

You lifted your hips off of him entirely, alleviating whatever pressure you'd been providing his cock and left him rutting against air.

"Neck! Please! Uhnn, please!" His voice cracked and broke over a groan, hips thrashing as he sought out friction again.

Right before you sank your hips against his again, you drifted your lips to his ear and felt him still beneath your body as he waited for your next action.

"Good boy," you spoke the phrase in a whisper, hot breath traveling down his neck only to be rapidly followed by his rising blush. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling his heated skin beneath your lips.

"Keep counting, sweetie."

You pressed your hips against his again, feeling his cock jump at the returned pressure, the warm glide of dampened fabric against your clit causing your own hips to twitch.

"YES! T-two. Oh, pleeease." His breath caught in his throat as he hiccupped on an inhale and continued his desperate rutting.

Three. Four. Five.

Lingering kisses pressed down the column of his throat, each one diligently counted aloud by Yoosung's lust wavering voice, before you opened your lips to latch into skin where his neck met shoulder and sucked hard.

"Siiiix! Ah, I'm… I'm, oh. OH!"

You pulled off of his neck in time to see his eyes roll back, his fists clenching above the pillow, hips stuttering as his abdomen contracted and he came. Glancing down to your joined hips, you saw the ribbon stream of milky cum jet across his lower belly, the head of his cock protruding from his waistband. With each forward grind of your hips along his another short spurt of cum spilled until his cock twitched and refused to empty any further.

He went completely lax beneath you, hips sinking into the mattress against your weight, arms relaxing, belly rising and falling rapidly as he lungs worked overtime taking in much needed gulps of air.

Releasing his wrists, you cupped his cheeks gently with both hands, turning his face to yours so you could place a firm slow kiss to his lips.

You pulled back with a hum, eyes still shut as you heard him mumble a soft "seven."

Sitting up on his hips and ignoring your own not-yet-sated arousal, you pulled one of his hands to you, your fingers gently massaging his wrist before placing a gentle kiss along the skin just beneath his palm.

Your eyes flickered up to meet his as your lips idled.

"Eight," spoken faintly on an exhale.

You repeated the motion with his other wrist - slow massage, delicate kiss.

"Nine," whispered with bashful smile.

Glancing at the clock and cursing silently upon realizing you were both soon to be very late, you ushered him out of bed and into the shower, waving off his concerns about you – insisting that he could _take care of you_ at another time.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, skin flushed from hot water, hair dried and fluffed (now with clips in place to hold back his bangs) you took a long moment to admire him. He was dressed simple, light blue button down tucked into his good jeans, as he scampered across the room to slip on his white Vans. He stood and smoothed out his shirt before meeting your gaze, quickly looking down at himself to check his appearance.

"What's wrong?"

"I like that shirt on you," it wasn't a lie, but in the moment with how rushed you both were, it wasn't appropriate to tell him you wanted to fuck him against the wall.

"I had to go with a collar because… well…" he blushed prettily and tugged along said collar, pulling it aside to show you the bright love bite you'd left on his neck during this morning's activities.

You rose from your seated position on the bed, walking to him with your hand rising up to reach beneath his collar and running the tips of your fingers along the mark.

Maybe you'd indulge in a _portion_ of the wall fantasy.

Swiftly you wrapped your fingers along the base of his neck, pushing so he'd fall against the wall behind him. His moan rumbled within his throat beneath your palm at your show of control. He bit his lip in anticipation, eyes brightened by growing lust snapping to your eyes. He sank readily against the wall, his knees going weak before you stepped forward to press against him, effectively locking him in place against the wall. The new angle had him gazing up at you, his hands reaching up to loosely tug on the hem of your top to pull you closer.

Your hand at the level of his neck drifted to the back of his head, fingers weaving into his hair and tilting him to the side before you descended. You kissed him hard and fast, licking up into his mouth and forgoing any niceties of gently coaxing his lips open. Your fingers not woven into his hair dipped under a belt loop and tugged harshly, snapping his hips against you and earning a mewl into your mouth.

You played with his tongue, swirling in circles, licking the underside, sucking and pulling it into your mouth. It had to be brief, you both had places to be, plans to attend to.

All too soon you pulled away, Yoosung's eyes snapping open at the abrupt end.

You gave him a pointed look.

"Te-," he cleared his throat as his voice came out squeaky, "Ten."

With a smirk you released him entirely and stepped back, satisfied when he slid down the wall entirely until he was seated along the floor; knees bent and staring up at you in shock, lips slick and puffy.

With the promise of being quick, you dipped off into the bathroom to prepare for the day, only looking back before you shut the door to see the still shocked Yoosung staring at you from across the room.

Eleven – a kiss to his cheek during breakfast just because he refilled your juice.

Twelve – a kiss to his forehead after watching him interact with a canine patient and client from his school hospital rotations, whom you'd both stumbled upon during a brief walk through the park.

Thirteen – a kiss to the back of his hand entwined with yours during dinner with the RFA members; the both of you pointedly ignoring the confused looks from Zen and Seven at Yoosung randomly saying a number.

Fourteen – a kiss to his lips after seeing he was sloppily eating his ice cream cone and seemed to get more of the dessert along his lips than in his mouth.

Fifteen – a kiss to his lips as an apology for making him drop his ice cream cone because you kissed him abruptly.

Sixteen – a kiss given to you as a thank you for his birthday present.

Number seventeen was proving to be the longest kiss yet, Yoosung refusing to relinquish your mouth, his hands greedily holding your head to him as you both languidly made out, once again in bed.

Even when you began to undress him, his fingers only wove further into your hair, stubbornly refusing to remove his tongue from your mouth. His determination to remain glued together at the face was evident as he effortlessly dipped and wove with you when slipping out of his shirt, jeans, and boxers.

It wasn't until you wrapped your hand around his cock firmly and pumped him that he pulled away with a sharp gasp.

"Seventeeeen," he whined, "You don't fight – ahh – fair." Though he was pouting, his physical reactions to your ministrations suggested he didn't actually mind.

You swiped your thumb along the head of his cock, gliding the precum there to your palm before sliding your hand down in a firm grasp.

"Is there anywhere in particular," you gave a suggestive squeeze along his length, "you'd like for me to kiss?"

His face grew ablaze before he slapped both of his hands across his cheeks and covering his eyes. His body betrayed him in his moment of embarrassment, a strong tremor running through him as you continued your handjob.

After a few more pumps of your hand and a groan from behind his palms you heard a mumble, the words unintelligible.

"Hmm? What was that, honey?" Three quick strokes along him, the schlick of your palm along his cock deliciously erotic to your ears.

He pulled his hands away and gripped the bedsheets beneath him in fists, "My penis." It was spoken rapidly in one gust.

"Anything for the birthday boy." You waited until he met your gaze before throwing him a wink and giggling at his deepening blush.

Not one to make things easy on him, you brought your mouth down to his chest, tongue circling along a nipple before you closed your lips around it and sucked in time with your hand on his cock.

His hands gripped the sheets beneath him tighter, his back arcing as he pressed his chest closer to you, hips rolling against your hand as you pulled off his nipple with a faint pop.

"Eighteen," he was already breathless.

Nosing down along his sternum you pressed a kiss to the soft skin of his belly just above his navel, breathing in his warmth and his natural musk as you continued to work him with your hand in sure maddening strokes.

"Nineteen," it sounded like a plea.

You licked up the faint dip where his hip met leg before sucking a mark onto his flesh, nipping harder than necessary but enjoying his hiss at the string and the buck of his pelvis.

"Twenty," so faint you weren't sure you heard it or imagined it.

You pulled your grip off of him, settling both hands to his hips and holding him steady as you exhaled a hot caress up the length of his cock, your eyes peering up at him. He was staring down at you, pupils blown wide and hugged by a faint lavender ring, spit-slick lips forming an "O" as he waited your next move.

"Oh… I just remembered," guilt was already stabbing through you as you sat up, "this morning before you woke up…" the sex dazed expression he was sporting shifted to one of confusion, "… I kissed your shoulder."

He sat up faster than you expected, forehead almost knocking with yours as he moved.

"Twenty-one," it could have passed as a sob, his face contorting to near anguish before he pressed base of his palms to his eyes and collapsed in a dramatic heap back onto the bed, still erect cock bobbing with the motions and falling against his belly.

Your fingers began to massage at his hips, hoping to moderately placate, thinking you'd gone too far with your little joke.

"You know… there's a loophole," you once again neared his cock with your mouth, "that an extra kiss be given," his breath stilled, "for luck."

Before giving him a chance to reply, you ran the broad expanse of your tongue up his member, pressing it to his belly as his body quaked before your lips puckered and pressed a kiss to the tip.

Without removing your lips from him, you opened your mouth, taking in the majority of his length in one go. His reaction was instantaneous; a high-pitched moan ringing throughout the room as both of his hands flew to the back of your head to weave through your hair and hold on.

One of your hands came up to wrap along the base of him, pumping what you couldn't reach. His cock was hot and heavy in your mouth, near release already from your previous actions. You pulled back, hollowing your cheeks as you created suction, popping your lips on and off the crown of his cockhead, tongue swirling along the glans, across the slit, and down the underside to tease and flick across the fold of skin just below the crown.

Every swirl, every suck, and every pump left Yoosung mewling and gasping until he began to beg for release. His nails scratched along your scalp, his gentle tugging at your hair urging you to move.

At his first chorus of "please" you dropped down his length again until his tip pressed against the back of your throat, pulling back and leaving a thick trail of saliva along his skin.

As he began to tense you moved back to suck along his cockhead, your hand twisting and jerking up and down through the mixture of saliva and precum with harsh wet sounds. His thighs began to tremor, legs jerking and his back arcing as he neared his orgasm.

"Can I… can I cum? Please! Ohhhh, ah. Ahhnn…"

The hum of your consent along his cock shifted him passed his threshold, strings of his salty-sweet cum spilling into your mouth onto the back of your tongue as he brokenly moaned your name through his release.

He collapsed in a boneless heap, hands falling from your head to fall at his side, hips twitching sporadically as you continued to suck on him in your desperation to milk every drop. At his whines, you showed mercy, pulling off his cock and swallowing.

He looked pleasantly wrecked – forehead damp with sweat, rosy flush gracing his cheeks, eyes half-lidded in post-orgasmic sleepiness, mouth open and panting as a thin trail of spittle slid down his chin.

"Twenty-one," you licked your lips as you stared him down, "and one for luck."

His reply was a satisfied grin and a soft hum of agreement.

"There's something else you're supposed to get twenty-one of today." Your hands, now splayed across his thighs, gently massaging up and down in soothing motions, pressing into the soft skin every few strokes.

His eyes came alight again instantly, curious at your meaning.

With quick sure movements you grabbed his hip, lifting and twisting him before delivering a quick sharp slap across the plush underside of his bare asscheek, nullifying the sting by immediately kneading the flesh.

In an instant he was moving, one of his legs nearly sending you off the bed in his haste to flip over onto his stomach and present his (now reddening) ass to you.

"One."


End file.
